The Bus Ride
by sexyhunter
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt, but Dean gets more than just a bus ride when he meets Jade. Adult Content.


Sam and Dean walked into the crowded bus terminal and did a quick scan of the large room. They were trying to track down an empusa that was munching travelers along a stretch of highway. More than a few people had disappeared from a local bus line so they decided to check it out.

"I'll go buy the tickets. Be right back." Sam said, and took off toward the front of the building.

Dean looked around the room, checking out the passengers. Greek tales believed empusas to be shape shifters, so for all they knew the damn thing could be right in front of them. He started walking past the rows of seats, searching faces and one quickly caught his eye. But it wasn't for any supernatural reason. Without realizing it Dean froze near her chair and stared at the beautiful brunette until she looked up at him.

The girl gave him a slow seductive smile. She placed her hand on her throat, then let it slide down lower, coming to rest between her full breasts. Dean's gaze followed her hand, and he swallowed hard as he watched it slip beneath her blouse to cup one large mound.

He licked his lips and tried to move closer, but his legs wouldn't budge. As he continued to watch her, she shifted in her seat. Dean noticed her long legs were bare beneath a short lacy skirt. They weren't the only thing that was bare, either. Her legs parted, wider and wider, as her other hand appeared at her thigh where it inched the skirt up. His breathing grew shallow as he stood mesmerized by the slow creep of material up her leg.

Just as he caught a glimpse of dark curls nestled between those slender thighs, Dean heard his brother's voice calling him from behind. Startled, he jumped and jerked around.

"Damn it Sam! Don't do that!" he snapped.

Sam stopped beside his brother. "Don't do what?" He noticed the flushed look on Dean's face. "What's wrong? Did you see something?"

"No, but I was about to." He glanced behind him but, no surprise, the girl was gone. "Damn it!" he swore, shaking his head. "Dude, your timing sucks. You got the tickets?" Without waiting, he snatched one from Sam's hand. "Where's the bag?"

Sam held up the small duffel bag with their weapons.

"When do we leave?"

"Right now." Sammy told him. "They're loading the bus. Come on."

* * *

The brother's had tried to scope out as many passengers as possible before boarding the bus, but the driver was relentless about getting them on and seated quickly. They decided to sit near the front since it gave them the best view of everything including the driver and the road ahead of them. It was possible the demon wasn't on the bus at all, but would attack from the outside, maybe by using some sort of road block to get the bus to stop and unload people.

As time passed and it began to get dark outside, Dean started feeling restless. The image of that hot scene the brunette had staged wasn't helping.

"I'm gonna walk to the back to stretch my legs." he told Sam as he stood up. "Keep an eye out."

Sam nodded. "No problem."

Dean made his way to the back, looking at passengers as he went. Nothing out of the ordinary, unfortunately. As he reached the back, the bathroom door opened and the sexy brunette from the terminal walked out. Hell, he hadn't even seen her board!

She stood before him and he realized she was petite, maybe 5'4", and perfectly proportioned. His pulse began to race and like an idiot he froze again.

She pointed to the seats at her left. "Want to sit with me?"

Dean blinked a few times as he contemplated her offer. He knew he shouldn't because he was working. He knew that. But she was absolutely gorgeous. He could just sit with her for a few minutes. What would that hurt?

A quick glance towards Sam at the front, then he smiled. "Sure."

"You first." the girl said, and waited for Dean to slide into the window seat before sitting next to him. "I'm Jade." She leaned in close, her breasts rubbing against his arm.

"Dean." His gaze dropped to her mouth. It was full and red and looked so soft.

"You like my mouth?" she asked.

Dean could only nod. He had no idea what this girl was doing to him, but it felt damned good.

"I like yours, too. You have a beautiful mouth. It's perfect." She ran her fingertips along his lips. "So soft. I bet you taste sweet. Are you sweet, Dean?"

A shiver ran along Dean's spine at her touch and he could feel his heart pounding faster. "I don't know. Maybe you could tell me."

She smiled. "Oh, I'd love to." Her mouth hovered just above his, her hot breath caressing him, causing more delicious shivers. Slowly, her lips pressed against his and began to move over them gently. Tasting, exploring, promising so much more. Her wet little tongue darted out and lapped at him before easing inside his mouth. A rush of heat coursed through Dean's body and he groaned as her silky tongue stroked and teased his over and over.

He felt her hand on his thigh, brushing over it lightly, moving higher with each sweeping caress. Her fingers grazed along his erection and he nearly jumped out of his seat as a jolt of pleasure shot through his groin.

Jade's mouth lifted from his and he stared into her eyes, seeing their brilliant green color for the first time. "Definitely sweet." she whispered. "I want more. Do you want more, Dean?"

"Oh God yes!" he ground out, his voice barely audible. He knew there were people sitting all around, in front of them and across from them, but he didn't care. He had to be inside of her. He had to feel her wrapped tightly around his cock.

She began to undo his jeans. As he felt his zipper give way, Dean slipped his hand inside her top to stroke and pluck at her nipple. It grew taut under his touch and he felt her body tremble.

"Lift up so you can slide your pants down." she commanded. Dean quickly obliged, pushing his jeans and briefs down over his knees, letting them drop to his feet.

Jade raised the armrest and pushed it in between the seats so she could straddle his lap. Dean swallowed hard and glanced around, wondering if anyone was watching them. What the hell! At this point, it didn't really matter.

He let his hands duck under her short skirt so they could rub over her firm bare ass. Jade inched forward, her wet pussy sliding along his cock as she did. Dean felt his entire body tighten and he groaned loudly.

Jade laughed softly. "Ssh!" Her mouth covered Dean's in a deep kiss capturing his moans. She continued to rub against his throbbing cock in long slow strokes. Dean's hands squeezed her ass tightly as he fought to stay in control.

She tugged his shirt up and let her hands glide up his flat stomach to his smooth hard chest. Her fingers flicked at his nipples, then pinched them causing Dean to arch his back slightly. He dragged his mouth from hers and whispered against her lips. "Now Jade."

Her full mouth curved up devilishly. "You want to come inside me, Dean?"

"Yes." His voice was strained.

She squeezed his nipples again. "With all these people around? What if they're watching us?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't care." He lifted his hips slightly urging her to let him in. His cock was so damn hard, he needed to feel her surrounding him.

Jade slid one hand down his body to wrap around his cock. She gently stroked him, then ran her fingers over his smooth hot tip, drawing out small beads of his desire. Dean's cock flinched and his body jerked. Jade lifted up and placed his tip inside of her. She watched him as she lowered herself down his shaft until he filled her.

Dean slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her soft red mouth down to his so he could run his tongue over and inside of her. He found her clit and rubbed the swollen nub. It was Jade's turn to moan as Dean's fingers had her purring with pleasure. Her muscles clenched around him and she pushed his hand away. She was close, but wanted to wait for him.

Jade began to move above him. Her hips raised high before dropping down roughly, driving him so deep inside her he nearly lost it. Dean's fingers pressed into her skin and he groaned into her mouth. He was near the edge.

Dean's hips lifted as he drove up into her. Their kiss deepened with each thrust, the pace slow and strong as their pleasure climbed higher and higher. Dean reached the peak, his body shaking violently as his orgasm swept over him. His arms tightened around her and as he pumped himself into her he felt her shudder and contract around him.

As the last of their desire ebbed away, Jade sucked on Dean's throat, then lifted her head and stared down into his eyes. "I can't believe I've never had a hunter before."

Dean's eyes grew large. "How do you know what I am?"

"Don't worry, Dean. I'm not what you're after. I didn't try to eat you, did I? Although you are very sweet." She placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm a hunter, too. And I have the weapons in my bag to prove it."

Dean laughed nervously. "Darling, you wanted to scare the hell out of me, you just did a great job! But you still haven't explained how you know what I do."

"I recognized you at the terminal. About six months ago I ran across you and your brother during a hunt, but I never got the chance to introduce myself. Plus, I've heard stories about you two and I'm happy to say they're true. About you at least. You are definitely the best."

"Oh yeah?" Dean grinned.

"Oh yeah." Jade wiggled her bottom against him. "And who knows? Maybe later I'll even find out if you're any good at hunting!" she teased before leaning in for another sweet kiss.


End file.
